


Is my soul too dark for you?

by lucyssecrets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Not really a slow burn, Professor Ben Solo, Rebel Rey, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyssecrets/pseuds/lucyssecrets
Summary: Wanting to get away from her life back home and start living one that she actually liked, Rey moves to Europe to join the Bologna University. What she didn't plan for was meeting professor Ben Solo and being intrigued about anything related to him. Will she follow the professor in an unknown journey or keep him at a safe distance and finish her studies without any distraction?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo, Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/gifts).

> I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. And I'll update as much as possible until Christmas. Soooo Merry Christmas in advance!!!

  
She could feel it from the moment she stepped onto Zambolini street, the buzz, the constant background noise of students moving, shuffling their papers, schedules, exchanging first impressions, or who knows, greeting their colleagues from the previous years.

  
This was all so new to her as she grew up in a small city, in the suburbs of it to be more specific. Her neighborhood was one where nothing happened, like it never did. Her neighbors were always preoccupied with the social status of the other neighbors and so on. She was part of a wealthy community where she ended up after her father left her and her mother to follow his business all around the world. To overcompensate for his absence in his daughter’s life, he made sure she was being taken care of financially, meaning an impressive trust fund for her and monthly alimony for her and her mother. Needless to say, money never took the place of a real father for Rey, but she didn’t have any choice in the matter. Keeping up with her father’s life was never an option. And it wasn’t like he offered or anything, but she was sure she wasn’t the kind of person to move around the globe and never be able to call a place home.

  
Still, here she was, four thousand miles away from home, in Bologna, where the oldest university in the world welcomed Rey Kenobi among the new fellow students.

  
Why she was here, you’d ask. To get away from her mother’s pressures and unrealistic expectations and the shame of the community brought upon herself after she decided to break up with the town’s sweetheart, oh not so perfect Mitaka. Picture perfect husband material but such a jerk and a conniving bastard. She found out about his cheating the same week she received the acceptance letter from Bologna University. She applied to various universities and the Bologna application was just a spur of the moment. The Mitaka incident, her mother’s reaction after she found out, “it was just a minor glitch, baby girl, he’s young and doesn’t know what he’s doing”, strengthened her decision that it was time to spread her wings and fly far away far from home.

  
Her father, though not involved emotionally, at least supported her decision to move across the globe, adding that “that’s my girl, I knew you’d love to travel, just like your dad”. Oblivious as always. She didn’t bother sharing with him the reasoning behind her choice. She just took the good part out of it, he covered all of her expenses and to celebrate his smart girl’s achievement, topped it all with a new limitless credit card.

  
Lost in thoughts, Rey managed to bump into a girl, spilling the poor girl’s cup of coffee on her dress and shoes. So not the start she wanted to have.  
“Oh my God, I am so so so sorry. Let me help you with that. Hold on, I have some napkins in my bag.”

  
The girl’s hand went out to stop Rey’s anxious moves and once she got to look her in the eyes she saw that the girl wasn’t, as you’d expect, mad about the incident.

  
“It’s fine, really. The coffee will wash off and hey, now you can buy me a new cup of freshly brewed coffee. This piece of crap from the coffee machine near the students’ welcoming committee is horrible, pure poison for sure.”

  
A lot of words coming from such a shy looking girl. And Rey was now the speechless one, while back home she was a social butterfly, as groomed by her mother.

  
“Are you ok?”

  
Speak, Rey, for heaven’s sake, open your lips and stop looking dumb.

  
“I… Yes, just fine. I was expecting a completely different reaction. You just took me by surprise.”

  
“No drama queen over here. You don’t need to worry. I am Rose, by the way. Rose Tico. From California.”

  
Rey stretched her arm to properly introduce herself.

  
“Nice to meet you, Rose. I am Rey Kenobi, from Ohio.”

  
“Would you look at that? We’re both from the US. Talk about a coincidence. Come on, let’s grab some good stuff for my obsessive coffee disorder. We all know Italians do it better.”

  
She was sure she was going to love this girl. Just what she needed to take a break from life back home. She was about to follow Rose when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out and seeing her mother’s name flash on the screen, she sent it directly to voicemail and hit pause one more time on the drama that was yet to come.

  
The coffee shop Rose picked was on the same street as all the universities, so they had the perfect view of all the students running around creating somewhat organized commotion as they moved along the street in waves. This was one thing Rey loved about Italy, small coffee shops owned by locals, where you had two to three tables, enough to enjoy some coffee and panini. The coffee was exquisite and mixed with some mortadella panini’s and a few chocolate-filled pastries was just what she needed for the beginning of her Italian culinary adventure.

  
“I have to ask, what brought you here so far away from home?”

  
Rose went in for the kill, no joking around. How she wanted to share her story with Rose, but it seemed a bit too personal for their first coffee.  
“Would you mind if we keep the answer to this question for a night out accompanied by a few Aperol spritz glasses?”

  
“That bad, huh?”

  
“It’s not good, I can tell you that for sure.”

  
“Don’t worry, I get it.”

  
But would she? She might as well be the spoiled brat that wanted to get away from her mother’s control.

  
“What about you?”

  
Rose was silent for a few moments, staring into her coffee.

  
“Yeah, we need to set up a night out pretty soon.”

  
Maybe Rose will understand, after all, judging by her earlier reaction.

  
“You were right, you know? This coffee is one of the best I’ve ever had.”

  
“Told you these Italians know their stuff. Just wait until you taste their pasta.”

  
And now she was so hungry… All her food erotic dreams became fuzzy when there was a sudden shift in the air. It’s like when you feel it before you see it and know it. Rey was now alert, not knowing what the hell was going on. Was the coffee that strong? Was she high on coffee? What the…

  
And then she saw him, making his way through the crowd of students. Tall, dressed all in black, holding a dossier that looked heavy, yet so safely tucked in his strong arms. She just knew he had a hot body, the way his v neck hugged him in all the right places, watching the way he carried himself like he owned the place and everybody around him. Speaking of everybody, trying to keep up with him, was a red-headed man that gesticulated while talking too much and didn’t seem to bother stopping and letting the guy have any kind of reply.

  
Rey was mesmerized, she just couldn’t take her eyes off of him. And he was getting closer and closer to their table. She could now see his hair that went just below his ears and looked like he had his own hairstylist following him around all the time. She wanted to touch that hair and that would be a first, hair was never her thing.

  
She was staring at him, shamelessly doing it and not regretting any minute of it. There’s no harm in looking, right? But it can become weird when the subject in discussion was looking back at you. And so he did, just a quick look in Rey’s direction, but enough to catch her in the act of ogling him. She immediately averted her eyes, pretending that she was searching for the owner of the coffee shop to order something.

“Oh hey, professor Solo. How’s your day so far?”

  
“Hello, Miss Tico. Thank you for asking, miserable as usual.”

  
WHAT THE HELL!! He was a… what now? And that voice… She was in shock, watching professor Solo’s back as he was on his way, the redhead on his tracks, chewing his ears off with who knows what.

  
“Who was that?”

  
She had to ask Rose, she had to!

  
“That was one of our youngest professors around here. Coming from a long line of professors and founders of this University. So he’s a big deal around here, but he’s cool in all his grumpiness.”

  
“Hm. So what does he teach?”

  
She needed to stop the twenty-one questions before Rose caught up on her increasing interest in professor Solo.

  
“Algorithms and data structures in biology and Genetics.”

It didn’t sound like any of the courses she had.

  
“He’s a professor of the Pharmacy and Biotechnology University. I did forget to ask, what’s yours?”

  
“Economics and Management. I know, boooring, but it will help me build my own business so there’s that.”

  
“That’s really cool, I am not judging. We all have our reasons for what we choose to do.”

  
These words held more meaning than Rose liked to give away.

  
They went back to the welcoming student party to pick their timetables and the bibliography they needed. If they moved fast, they had a chance to put their hands on all the books on the list.

  
Rey was still thinking about the professor when she finished all the orientation guidelines with Rose. There was just something about him that made her want to keep looking at him all day long. It did surprise her to find out that he was a professor because his attire didn’t yell prim and proper or any kind of pompous full of himself type. His casual approach, though all black, helped him blend in just fine with the rest of the students. Even though when he walked the crowd parted in silent submission. He was surrounded by an energy Rey wanted to play with, bathe in, keeping in mind that she might get hurt in the end. She was really glad he wasn’t going to be her professor, that would’ve been a big no-no in her books. Unless… unless he asked nicely with his tongue on her… No and no, she wasn’t going there. She didn’t even meet the guy, he probably didn’t know who she was. She had other things to focus on.

  
“Where’s your dorm, Rey? Or better yet, are you on campus or…?”

  
She forgot for a minute there that she was walking with Rose by her side.

  
“I rented a small flat with a view of the Two Towers.”

“Oh man, that is so cool. Your parents must love you a lot to spare you the torture of staying in a dorm.”

  
Yeah, not really, but she wasn’t about to argue. Her dad’s money was more than welcomed in such moments. She loved her privacy, she moved here for it and she was aware that moving on campus wasn’t going to work. As long as she had the money for rent, she wanted to take advantage of it.  
“You should visit sometimes, we can have a glass of whatever you like on my small balcony.”

  
“Sure, girl, count me in. I’d invite you to my dorm room but I share it with an obnoxious human being that’s not really fond of guests.”

  
Rey was intrigued anyway of how the dorms looked like. She checked them out when she first started looking at the University and they looked new and decent, the rooms spacious, but there wasn’t an option to opt for a single room.

  
“You’ll have to take me on a tour someday.”

  
“You bet. And there are parties from time to time so we’ll go, of course.”

  
“I’m not the party kind of type…”

  
That was such a lie. She partied back home a lot. Not out of her own wish, but because she had to keep up with her so-called friends and stand by her boyfriend’s side. After a couple of wine glasses or whatever the party offered, she felt numb and somewhat fine. That was the only way she enjoyed the parties. Maybe the dorm ones were different.

  
“I will pretend I didn’t hear that and I’ll drag you myself out of your flat when the time comes. Here, we have to cross the street to go to the library.”  
To say the library was impressive was such an understatement. Someone brought together Beauty and the Beast and Harry Potter in this fantastic work of art. It was pure art, the arcades, the sculptures hanging from the massive wood ceilings. She knew Italy had a rich history in the art department, but this right here, you just knew the artists loved what they were doing when they put together this library. The smell of old books was enveloping her senses from time to time as she walked toward the reception area, where just like in the movies, an old lady with big glasses on her nose waited for them patiently.

  
Rose showed her their student badges and after a few clicks and a printer running in the background, they both had their library free passes.  
They were allowed to take with them the mandatory books for their courses but any other book had to be read on the library premises. It wasn’t a problem for Rey, she loved the silence the books always offered her.

  
After getting all the books on their list, Rose went back to her dorm as she still had some papers to fill out, leaving Rey to wander around the library.  
She occupied a desk in the reading area, leaving there all her books and her things. She needed her hands free if she wanted to explore more. She was in the genesis area when she heard intense whispers coming from a row near her.

  
She pressed her small body to the bookshelves and tried to understand what was going on. If she could just have a peek she’d understand better… there! She now saw a black t-shirt and a white button-down, both persons with books in their hands, the discussion being passed from one to another by also pointing out things from the books. She could tell they were men by the muscular torsos she was seeing and by their deep whispers. Trying to calm down her breathing and her heartbeats she was starting to distinguish what they were saying.

  
“I told you we were going to find the proof here, Hux. You never listen to me and you know I am always right”, the black t-shirt said.  
“Always full of yourself, Ben! I always love to challenge you. And here, look at this paragraph, it kind of contradicts whatever gibberish you’re saying”, the white button-down pointed out.

  
“Yes and no. See here…”

  
Rey inhaled a bit loud when a book was aggressively closed on the other side of the row.

  
“Whatever, Ben. You can never agree with anything. I am out of here. See you tomorrow.”

  
“No, wait, Hux. Come on.”

  
“Stop calling me Hux. I do have a first name you know.”

  
She was looking at the redhead she saw today with the professor hurrying out of the library. That could mean that the black t-shirt was… or maybe he wasn’t… But if it was the professor she had to move quickly and get lost between the rows of books before he had a chance to catch her spying on their talk like a stalker that she wasn’t.

  
She snuck along tight rows along the shelves until she had no clue where she was and where she came from. This damn library was a maze. She should not be surprised if she’d discover they had their own Minotaur or other mythical creatures running around. This area she was in now was a bit darker, all the book covers were in a trending black in different shades. Small candles, battery lit for the sake of not starting any fire and destroy old and priceless books, were spread from shelf to shelf to make it look intimate yet scary, for those who didn’t like exploring the darkness.

  
It was a damn library, for goodness sake, she was safe. And there was no reason to worry.

She was in the area of the occult sciences and just by reading the book titles she felt goosebumps spreading all over her skin.

  
“Witchcraft, miss Kenobi? You do realize you’re here to study science in all its forms.”

  
The voice from a few minutes ago… Was it him? She knew from where she heard his voice that he was somewhere behind her at the beginning of the row.

  
Should she turn and face him? The candle lights were of no help. Seeing just a shadow of him would increase her curiosity. So she chose to focus only on his voice and keep her current posture.

  
“How do you know my name?”

  
“I make it my mission to find out the names of the people spying on my private discussions. Is this a habit of yours, eavesdropping on other people?”

  
She was caressing the books in front of her, passing her fingertips along their rugged edges and smooth covers, to keep her reactions in check.  
This conversation was making her go through all the feels, confusing her in such a way that she wasn’t in control of her body too much. Meaning that her body reacted to this man’s voice without even knowing how he looked.

  
It was deep, confident and most of all sexy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
She appreciated so much the privacy the darkness offered because she was sure she was blushing so hard.

  
“I don’t like liars, Miss Kenobi. Isn’t it easier to just admit it? I might forgive you.”

“Or else?”

  
“You want to test me?”

  
She was out of her mind. She should just turn around and slap this presumptuous ass. How dare he? Then again… she wanted to push him a bit more.

  
“What’s your name? I think it’s only fair you tell me, seeing that you already know mine.”

  
“You’ll have to find out. Like I did with yours. Things we want should never come easy in life.”

  
“Such big words. Have you ever played in the dark, stranger?”

  
Something inside her clicked, something unknown yet familiar to her. The need to rebel, to do what she wanted, not what others told her to.  
She heard his chuckle before he briefly replied.

  
“Run, little lamb.”

  
That was all she needed. Forgotten were the books that kept her grounded. She started a slow run that increased its pace as she delved more and more in the unknown cornices of the library. She could hear him counting down, he was around here somewhere but there was no chance to pinpoint exactly where.

  
Rey’s steps were by now erratic, cutting corners, taking down some books by accident and silently feeling sorry.

  
“Two…”

  
Shit, what happened when he reached one? It made her run faster and unfortunately making more noise. She was giving her location away, which she didn’t really regret. Turning a corner, she sped up down a row until she reached its end where… there was a wall, and no, surprisingly, no secret door.

  
“One… Ready or not…”

  
He was right behind her. How did he do that? How could anybody see a damn thing in this wicked blackness? She pressed her forehead to the wall and decided that if she was going to die out of her own stupidity, at least she won’t see the face of her executioner.

  
He approached her without saying any word and stopped just a breath away from her back. He put both of his hands on the wall, caging her in. That was it, that was the moment she was going to be raped and then killed because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

  
“Are you going to scream?”

  
That was a good question. Would it help? They were so far from civilization.

  
“No.”

  
“Good girl.”

He was talking near her left ear, so close that he could easily touch her, yet he didn’t.

  
“What should I do with you, hm? Would you like me to touch you, Miss Kenobi? Are you in the mood to do something forbidden?”

  
That didn’t sound like he wanted to kill her. Maybe he just wanted to torture his victims first.

  
“Are you going to kill me?”

  
She never thought she’d voice out these words. She needed to know as her body was both scared for her life and turned on by this stranger’s proximity.

  
“I like my women warm and willing, so no, I am not going to kill you. Now, take that pretty little hand of yours and run it down your body and stop between your legs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When darkness is calling... What are you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my beta, [Spacey Gracie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_gracie) for helping me with her inputs and suggestions and her constant support.

[ ](https://ibb.co/yyDyGsH)

Was he serious? What he’d said was so straightforward. He sounded so sure of himself, like she wouldn’t protest and follow his lead exactly. 

“Do it. I know you want to.” 

Why didn’t he do it? That would spare her the embarrassment of touching herself in front of a stranger. Was she really embarrassed, or was that her mother’s voice haunting her thoughts? Because the fire burning down in her core was telling her something completely different. 

She had her hand between her breasts when she heard noise coming from not so far away. It felt like a cold shower for her horny teenage reaction. And realization came in, slapping her over the head. She was about to listen to some stranger and touch herself for the stranger’s pleasure. That was twisted. _ So what? _Her inner self was screaming at her, and this time she didn’t win. She wasn’t doing this, not here and not now. She nudged him with her back, trying to escape. What she forgot to think about was the fact that her back would be plastered to his entire front while doing it. She tried her best to ignore the buzz travelling all over her body from the simple contact, and leave the scene fast. 

There was a group of students, very loud ones, mostly men, who looked eager to cause some trouble. She wasn’t judging, remembering what she had been about to do. She’d been in this city for one damn day, without counting her arrival and moving in, and she was acting like a lunatic without an ounce of self-preservation. Talk about getting unleashed… The group of students passed her, but they started whistling and talking in Italian, which she hadn’t started learning yet, but based on the way the words sounded, she was almost sure they were rude ones. It wasn’t something she didn’t experience back home, though there she was a bit more respected. 

  
  


“Basta, ragazzi. Se non vuoi andare dal decano con me.”

  
  


“Professore Solo, scusa scusa.” 

  
  


NO! No no no no! She just got hot and bothered because of Professor Solo. At some level it was wrong… Ok ok, on _ many _ levels, but… BUT, he wasn’t her professor so there wouldn’t be any conflict of interest. Would there? _ Snap out of it, Rey. _Out of all the men in this foreign country, she just had to feel attracted to a professor. 

  
  


After taking a few wrong turns, she finally managed to reach the desk where she left her things earlier. They were untouched, except for her library badge. So that’s how he found out her name. _ Oh, Professor Solo, I like to play as well. _Packing her things fast and grabbing the books she was allowed to take with her, Rey moved faster to get home. A plan needed to be outlined, decisions to be made, the next steps to be decided. Having a purpose felt good, it felt like she was finally alive. Damn you, Professor. 

  
  


But first, food. Yeah, food and alcohol. Nothing like these two to help her wheels turn better and get more creative. Bottega Portici was closer to her flat and right near the Two Towers, the tall majestic buildings that made you raise your eyes from the ground and aim higher. 

Rose had mentioned the food shop at some point, she’d said it had the best pasta and fresh soups, and the prices were just fine. It was surprising to see that she wasn’t the only student here. The terrace was almost filled by students gathered in groups, talking, eating, checking their schedules and highlighting passages from their books. It was both inspiring and endearing to see them with such a desire to learn. This was the place she wanted to be in, getting lost in learning new things, having new experiences. 

  
  


Her choice was of course pasta bolognese along with a bottle of Crodino. It was the Italian aperitif she craved whenever she found it in shops back home. Taking her goodies tray out, she placed it on a table near one of the groups of students. These ones were having an intense conversation and due to her lack of Italian she couldn’t understand anything, just a few words here and there. She did love their animated discussion, the way their words seemed to flow like a river, not having the effect to calm her down, but to get her excited about the new life she was just about to start. If she weren’t that shy, she’d go to their table, excuse herself and take a seat, just for the sake of feeling like she belonged. 

The need to belong was so unfamiliar that it surprised her. There had been no such thing in the past. Or she never dueled on it, maybe. It hit her that she was in a country where she didn’t know anybody, well besides Rose and now Professor Solo if you can call that knowing someone. 

  
  


Taking a bite out of the pasta, she let her senses take over. The warmth of the sauce sliding down her throat and melting her insides made her tighten her lips around the fork. The pasta was exquisite and the experience it brought was simply unique. The sweetness of the celery embraced to perfection the sharpness of the thyme, while the parmiggiano closed the deal with Rey and her soul. This was by far her favorite type of pasta and she was about to make a blood oath with it, she would never betray it, she would be faithful to the point where she would learn how to master the recipe. Many many food orgasms would be welcomed in her life while in Italy and there would be no one stopping her from this point on. 

  
  


Finishing up her pasta and Crodino and ordering some snacks to go, Rey said a silent goodbye to The Two Towers and made a promise to come back soon. Her flat was a five-minute walk from there, and she barely noticed that it was getting dark. A new life, a new start, can be frightening, even when you’re running away from your past. Doing it in such a beautiful city though, took the edge off Rey’s anxiety. 

  
  


The small shop near her building was still open, and she just remembered Rose’s talk about alcohol. This called for action, stocking up on wine was needed. Her hands were almost full, her tote bag on her left shoulder, the bag with food dangling on the same arm, giving her the option of using just her right arm to navigate through the impressive number of wine bottles displayed on the shop shelves. So many of them and such little knowledge of Italian wine. Taking her phone out of her tote and asking Google was out of the question, it required a lot of shuffling and she ran the risk of breaking some bottles in the process. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t go for red, if I were you.” 

  
  


Rey pulled her hand back from the bottle she absentmindedly stopped at and turned this time. A face to face discussion without other dark implications was needed. For now… 

  
  


“Professor Solo, what are you doing here?”

  
  


Those eyes, she **had **to look straight into his eyes… Out of all the ways she could’ve confronted him and put on a brave attitude… Now she was just staring, probably looking all crazy. He’d think she was waiting for his answer, yes, that was it. 

  
  


What he didn’t do was answer her question. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of wine behind her and pushed it passive-aggressively in her hand. An extra second of not paying attention was all it would’ve taken for the bottle to fall on the floor. Though dumbstruck by his action, Rey managed to catch the bottle and save it from getting smashed.

  
  


Professor Solo gave her one last look, a look hard to decipher, between hungry, curious and self-controlling, and then turned and left the store. This man was a jewel, a mystery Rey wanted to solve, and in the process of doing it, to discover important clues about him. 

  
  


Why didn’t she have the courage to stop him from leaving? And tell him what exactly? _ Listen, Professor Solo, I find you very attractive for reasons I don’t know how to explain. Would you care to join me for this bottle of wine you clearly shoved in my hands because it is a wine variety you like? And after that we can get naked. Hm, what do you say? _Yeah, that will do the trick. Not in this lifetime, Rey. Not now. 

  
  


The cashier informed her that her wine was already paid for. And now she owed one to the Professor, right? With that thought in mind, Rey hurried up to her flat, where behind closed doors, she took a refreshing breath for the first time in ages. It was like a glimpse of light was awakening inside her, but this light was intertwined with darkness, the desire to touch danger, to play with fire, to light it up. To test what Professor Solo might offer.

  
  


Morning came too fast for Rey’s liking. The silence her flat offered, though situated near a crowded area, gave her the opportunity to have an amazing sleep. And she wanted much more of it. She had a few fixations in life, one of them being white fluffy sheets, and it was her first request she sent to the owner of the flat, mentioning it was at her cost, of course. Comfort always had a price and Rey knew it. 

  
  


Classes didn’t start for the next couple of hours, giving her time to properly wake up and grab a cup of coffee at one of the coffee shops near the campus. Rose was already there, waiting for her and looking anxious to open her mouth and unleash all her words on Rey - in a good way. How this girl had all that energy was still a mystery to Rey. And so far, it looked like she was constantly energized. 

“Good mornin’, bella. Yeah yeah, I’ve been polishing my Italian. Once you go bolognese, you never go back.”

  
  


“Morning to you too, Rose. Must’ve been a great night that got you in this good mood. Don’t get me wrong, I am not complaining. In the future, I would appreciate it if you tell me your secret. And where do you get all these smart and funny comments?”

  
  


“Make no mistake, young Jedi. I practice a lot. Take a seat. Teach you I will.”

  
  


This was going to be an interesting day for sure. First day of classes, meeting some of the professors, colleagues, getting ready to build the new and improved Rey and her independent future. Would she ever return home? She didn’t have an answer yet. There was nothing calling for her, instead she was dreading seeing her ex friends. Here, in Bologna, she was better, free to be herself, to discover what she really liked in life, to not be afraid to express her feelings and take a leap of faith for once. 

  
  


“Earth to Jedi! Where do you go sometimes? I know you’re here, but your mind is in a galaxy far far away.”

  
  


“I really am sorry, Rose. I am used to spacing out a lot, but I promise I will be more present. It would be a pity to miss out on any minute of this beautiful experience.”

  
  


“It is a beauty, isn’t it? This city. I never thought I’d be so into learning, but coming here has changed my perspective on doing it. It’s like…”

  
  


“It’s like you want to spend the day in the library nose deep in a book, right?”

  
  


Big brown glassy eyes were staring back at Rey, with hope and immense joy. 

  
  


“Come here, sister from another mister. Let me treat you with the queen of coffees. Then we’ll head over to classes. But only if you promise me a hot date at the library after?”

  
  


Was this how home felt? Like she belonged? A feeling she never wanted to let go. 

  
  


“Oh, you’re on.” 

  
  


While enjoying the time spent with Rose, Rey never forgot her plot to get back at Professor Solo. It had to be something that wouldn’t jeopardize her place at the University, yet something she needed to deliver in person. It had to look unintentional, accidental, coincidental. Boy was he in for a surprise, as Rey had a lot to learn from her so-called friends in the past. In particular the guy friends when they were caught cheating. As her ex did… 

  
  


“Rose, where could I find the curricula for the rest of the majors?” 

  
  


“Do not tell me you’re thinking of changing yours that fast? What happened after we parted yesterday?” 

  
  


_ You mean the part where Professor Solo awakened a craving that I feel like I want to give into whenever I feel he might be around? _\- She was not going down that road, i was too early in their relationship to scare Rose like that. 

  
  


“Good morning, ladies.” 

  
  


You know that moment when someone’s presence is so intense that it’s enough to hear their voice and you feel like they are touching you? His deep and smoky, yet penetrating voice was indeed caressing Rey in ways she’d never be able to talk about in church. 

  
  


“Professor Solo, such a pleasant surprise to pass by our table.” 

  
  


The airiness Rose used when talking with the Professor must’ve meant there was some history there, or maybe it was just Rose giving no shit about what others thought of her.She made another mental note to investigate this later. 

  
  


“Make no mistake, Miss Tico. I am on my way to classes, this is not me making a grand gesture. And by the way, classes are not only for professors, but for students as well. Having a cup of coffee is not a luxury you should indulge in, rather than doing what you’re supposed to do here.”

  
  


He paused for dramatic effect, took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair drawing attention to his perfectly styled tresses, pulled his sun glasses lower on his nose and looked directly into Rey’s eyes. 

  
  


“Which is learning. Have a good and edifying day.”

  
  


“You too, Professor.”

  
  


Rose’s sarcastic reply was left in the air as they were now seeing only the Professor’s back. It appeared he had delivered his message in a unique way, nonetheless rude one, but he did leave Rey wondering what was actually behind all his words. _ Learning, _he said. What was Rey supposed to learn? Or was he planning on teaching her extracurricular activities? Hidden dungeons and forbidden… activities? How could she say no? 

  
  


“Well, that was something else. Professor Solo is a rare specimen of a fine man, but boy is he peculiar.’

  
  


“How do you know these details about him?” 

  
  


There, she asked her. Brave Rey. Yes, she was. 

  
  


“He was part of the summer school or whatever they call it here. It’s a program you can join if you want to have a smooth transition to the University. They walk you around campus, introduce you to the classes you’ll be having and let you get settled in your dorm, to get used to the surroundings. In other words, if you don’t have any vacation plans, the University has you covered.” 

  
  


That meant she’d gotten to spend some time around the Professor. Rose held important information for Rey that she was about to obtain, step by step. Until then, she needed to check that the Professor’s first class didn’t overlap with any of Rey’s. A visit was in line. You know, to check out other majors, to see if she chose the right one. _ Right… _ ** **

  
  


**“**Rose, are you ok if we meet at lunch? I have some things to pick up from the rectory.” 

  
  


Her wallet was out of her bag in a second, placing a few euros on the table to cover the check for both of them. Rose eyed her suspiciously but then added:

  
  


“Of course. So, then lunch is on me.” 

  
  


“Later, Rose.”

  
  


“See ya.” 

  
  


Extremely organized were the words to define this University. Anything you needed could be found online, anything! Including Professor Solo’s profile, well the professional one, and all his classes with the time and the room number. Once you clicked a specific class, another page with an interactive map popped up, guiding you on how to get there. Gotta love technology. 

  
  


It took five minutes to reach the class and yes, she chose a seat in the back rows. Good shows were to be watched in the shadows of the last row. What was she doing? This was another first for her, being so daring and confident. To her surprise, the class filled up to its max before the Professor arrived. Either the presence in his classes was mandatory to pass the final exam or he really was a good teacher. It remained to be seen. 

  
  


The front door closed with a loud bang and the class went silent all at once. He was here and everybody respected that. The Professor placed a stack of papers on his desk, removed his sunglasses and carefully hung them on the hem of his button down. How did this man manage to make any movement go from “nothing to see here, folks” to “this is live porn and to hell with it, I am not going to shut it off”? 

  
  


“If you’re going to chew on that pen at least make sure it’s clean. And be careful, the Professor can see you. He’s not fond of students looking at him like they want to eat him for breakfast, lunch and dinner.” 

  
  


Turning to face the stranger that dared to disturb Rey’s sexy time, she was faced with a young man, British if she were to guess by his accent, mischief written all over his face. She couldn’t find any words to answer him. 

  
  


“I’m Finn, by the way. And by the looks of it, you’re new around here.” 

  
  


“Mister Storm, if you plan on charming your colleague, do have the decency to do it outside my classroom.” 

  
  


Had the Professor spotted her? It was rather dark where she was staying. And he had only seen her a few times so far, there was no way he could notice her in a large crowd. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, Professor. It won’t happen again.”

  
  


It was no joke when it came to the respect the class held for Professor Solo, indeed. 

  
  


“I’m Rey”, she whispered to Finn. It was nice for once to make friends without them knowing her financial status and her parents’ capability to influence others’ lives. 

  
  


Finn winked at her then turned his attention to the class. Rey drank in all the Professor’s words, he was magnetic. The way he picked words with an amazing intensity and had a high impact on her imagination. It was like she was placed at a round table with Darwin and all the scientists that dared to contradict his theories. She now understood why the class was full, and the only thing that could be heard was Professor Solo’s voice. He should be doing audio books, they’d instantly go out of stock. 

  
  


The bell rang letting the students know that the class was finished. Rey took advantage of the commotion and got out fast. It seemed she was always on the run with the Professor around. If she kept it up like this, she wouldn’t have to go to the gym too soon. One more left turn and she’d be out of the building, where she could gather her thoughts and promise that next time, she’ll surprise him and sit in the front row. No Basic Instinct scene though… or not yet. 

  
  


With cloudy vision and a hazy mind, Rey missed the person right in front of her and bumped into someone’s big chest. First Rose, now somebody else. Clumsy shall be her second name if she kept it up like that.

  
  


“Miss Kenobi, running out of my class like that, when you shouldn’t have even attended it? And flirting with my students? Should we take this up with the dean?” 

  
  


He was EVERYWHERE, damn it. She almost got away, _ almost… _

  
  


If it weren’t for his chest pushing hard into hers and roughly rubbing her bra against her skin, she’d be scared he was going to get her in trouble. 

  
  


“I was… just… If you don’t mind, I have to go.” 

  
  


Trying to push this mountain of a man was a futile attempt. He wasn’t moving an inch. Better yet, he was pushing back, and the shadow of his left hand was ghosting her waist. This was inappropriate, right? Then why the hell did she want more? 

  
  


“Do you?”

  
  


She was looking at his lips, there was no way she was raising her eyes. 

  
  


“Do I what?”

  
  


‘Do you really have to go?” 

  
  


His lips were getting closer. What was he doing? And she didn’t have to go, she could spare a few more minutes. To find out… 

  
  
  
  


“No, no I don’t have to.” 

  
  


“Do you want them on yours?” 

  
  


He was too cryptic for Rey. 

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“My lips on yours, miss Kenobi?”

  
  


Oh GOD, YES! _ Say yes, Rey. _

  
  


He was mere inches from her, it was just a matter of accepting the inevitable. Or taking a step towards it. She went in for the kill, closing the distance and touching his lips, those soft and full and hot lips. Two seconds passed before he reacted and grabbed her waist with his hand, pressing his fingers into her skin, while his other hand found its way up her back stopping on her ponytail, lightly pulling it so her lips were even more aligned with his. There were no words, there was no time to think, no room to breathe. It was just them, their lips, their heartbeats, the warmth of their skin interlacing and creating heat wave after heat wave for those who’d pass them by. There was hunger in the way she bit his lower lip, there was need in the way he pushed back. It was electric how his tongue touched hers, firmer, determined, like he had a mission he needed to complete. 

  
  


And then he stopped, opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. Like he wanted to remember her scent forever.

  
  


“This can never happen again.” 

And then he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ben Solo can't seem to stay away from Rey even if he knows it's safer to do it for both of them. Add to the mix hottie Poe, more dark library moments and find out how dark can the Professor be and how much will Rey like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took my like an eternity to update this story, but here it is and I can say that I've missed writing so much. These challenging days we are living have kept my mind away from being creative, but I hope this will not happen again too soon. We need to find something where we can feel like ourselves, safe and loved. Writing is it for me and knowing that I do have readers that are enjoying it is a priceless feeling. I hope you will enjoy this dark Professor Ben Solo. 
> 
> And once again, lots of thanks to my beta, [Spacey Gracie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_gracie) for being there for me and always taking her time to give me encouraging notes.

[ ](https://ibb.co/cwRHC6W)

She was aware of the forbidden concept, the “this is wrong and can get you into so much trouble” kind of thing. But damn the Professor for making Rey want more of him. She couldn’t define what it was that she wanted, still being under the influence. Not of alcohol, no no, of euphoria. When had she ever been kissed like that? When did her ex take his time to seduce her with just a few words? And then turn her life around? She found herself absentmindedly touching her lips, still warm and wet from the earlier invasion. She needed a release from all the tension building up in her body. And doing it in public wasn’t an option.

Checking her schedule she knew she had a break coming up, which gave her time to go back to her flat and… take a hot bath… or a cold shower.

“Yo girl, where you at?”

Rose was catching up with her at a fast pace. What did a girl have to do here to have some privacy?

“Oh, hey Rose. Just going back home to get a book.”

She could see Rose’s wheels turning in that funny head of hers. It was now or who knew when.

“Hm, would you like to come with me? And see my new home and all?”

“Well, if it’s ok with you, sure. I have my lunch break now and nothing left to do.”

“Let’s go, girlie. Let me take you to my crib.”

So no self gratification for now for Rey. She could do it. Sex wasn’t a topic that held much interest to her. Until now…

She opened the door to her flat and let Rose in, thinking fast at all the mess she’d left behind in the morning.

After checking all the rooms, Rose stopped at Rey’s window near her bed.

“The view here… It’s amazing, Rey. You can see the Two Towers and a pretty big part of our city. Having a man ravish you on this bed with that view in the background - just perfect! So who’s the lucky guy?”

“Stop it, Rose. I’ve been here for just a few days. I doubt I have any admirers.”

Liar liar.

“No worries, bestie. We’ll find you one in no time. Which reminds me, there’s a secret thing this weekend in the library.”

Rose spun on her heels and got closer to Rey, then whispered, like the walls had ears.

“It’s actually a party down the darker parts of the library. And we’re invited.”

So many questions were floating in Rey’s head that she didn’t know where to begin. And she was trying to avoid saying no from the start.

“OK, from the beginning, Rose. And no whispering. We’re away from school, no one can hear us.”

“About that…”

That didn’t sound good at all.

“Should I sit? Because you sure sound like you’re about to give me some bad news.”

“Silly, nothing like that. Here, come with me.”

They were now both sitting on Rey’s bed with the window open.

“See the building across the street?”

There was no way she could miss it, it was pretty close to her building, taking into consideration the small streets of this town.

“If I stretch my arm, I can touch the neighbors, Rose. Of course I can see it. What about it?”

“One floor above yours in that building lives Professor Solo. And when we talk about doing something secret and surely forbidden in the school, outside of class hours, I’d rather he didn’t hear.”

After Professor Solo, Rey didn’t hear anything from what Rose was saying. She… he… She met him at her store because he freaking lived across the street from her and that store was his store and… Oh my God, if she got naked with her lights on, he had a clear view to see her. Or the other way around, was it?

Time to act like this was in no way a problem for her.

“OK, let’s move away from the window so that you can go on with the details on how we’re going to get arrested from breaking and entering.”

“Party pooper, I don’t care what you’re saying. We’re going. And when we come back, we could have a pajama party here.”

Poor Rose, she seemed so miserable with her dorm arrangements. She’d have to look into a way to help her with that. Daddy won’t have a clue that he’s paying for two students. And anyways, Rey could care less about her family’s input.

“That sounds great. Now give me the other details.”

“Right. So we have someone handling the key card that will grant us access inside. It has to be after midnight, when there’s no security around. I’ll get the exact location and timings on Friday morning. There will be free drinks and we can register for different games, if we feel like it.”

The games part sounded interesting, yet dangerous. If they resembled Professor Solo’s cat and mouse one, she’d pass.

“What sort of games?”

“We’ll see when we get there. Usually they have some treasure hunts and anything alcohol involved.”

Welcome to college life. This was the beginning of Rey the Rebel. Coming back home at an ungodly hour and not being interrogated by her mother was something she was really looking forward to. And no more undressing with the lights on.

The days following Friday went on without any significant event. She didn’t cross paths with the Professor, she had a feeling he was avoiding her at all costs. And her curtains at home were always drawn. The need to pull them open and look up at the Professor’s balcony was too strong.

Technically a relationship between a professor and a student wasn’t exactly not allowed. If he wasn’t her professor, there was no conflict of interest. Maybe he just didn’t find her attractive. Ugh, no time to duel on the past. The party was in just a few hours and Rose called to say she was on her way up to get ready together.

The dress code wasn’t anything complicated. You were allowed to pick a color and dress in it from head to toe. For the sake of not getting lost in the library maze, Rey chose white. White skinny jeans, white hoodie and white sneakers. If she had to run, at least now she had the proper shoes to do it.

After midnight, they had to sneak into the library yard, avoid all the CCTVs and wait by a small door. Rose was the first to enter and Rey was about to follow when she realized she couldn’t find her keys in her back pocket.

“Go on, Rose, and don’t get too far in. I’ll just have a quick look, I think I heard them a few steps back.”

“Ok, sure. Text me when you’re back. Don’t take too long or you’ll miss all the fun.”

Two streets behind the library and she thought she saw something shiny on the sidewalk. Bending over to see if those were indeed her keys, she missed the presence of another body close to her.

“These are dangerous times for an innocent girl like you to walk alone on the street.”

Startled by the deep voice, Rey fell on her knees, feeling the rough texture of the pavement through her jeans. Those were going to leave some interesting marks.

“Fuck! Next time you can just say hello, Professor. There’s no need to make a dramatic entrance.”

“I wouldn’t talk if I were in your position.”

What the hell? Was he pulling the Professor/student ranking card on her? Shit, she was on school grounds at midnight with no acceptable reason.

“I’ll get back to my room right now, Professor. I know I shouldn’t be here.”

And she moved to stand but got stopped by the Professor’s hand on one of her shoulders. He pushed her back down.

“I couldn’t give a shit that you are here when there are no classes. I am talking about you down on your knees in front of me, Miss Kenobi.”

Oh! OH! That she was on her knees, her head at the same level as his… Nope, he couldn’t really mean that, now could he?

She dared to look at him from underneath her lashes. The glorious Ben Solo dressed in casual jeans and a button down with rolled up sleeves to give a glimpse of his strong arms.

“I hate to sound like a cliche, but if you keep on looking at me like that, we might get into a bit more trouble than we already are.”

But were they in trouble? She didn’t get the memo. The hand he used to push her down moved up her neck and stopped on her ponytail. He had a thing for her hair? He’d pulled it when they kissed and she didn’t mind it at all. In fact, her skin prickled where it remembered his touch and she was starting to warm up.

“Do I need to spell it out for you, Miss Kenobi? Or do you want me to show you?”

_ Both, please.  _ She bit her bottom lip.

“Get up. We’re not doing this here.”

So they were going to do it? She pulled herself up, a bit annoyed.

“So now we’re not in trouble anymore? Is this going to go as you feel like it or when you feel like it? I don’t get a say?”

It took him a second to push her up against the wall behind her and trap her with his body, his hands once again not touching her.

“When exactly did I touch you without your consent?”

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Professor. It’s too dark for my taste.”

His eyes got darker to build on her statement. He pushed one of his legs between hers and touched her cheek with one finger, letting it slide until it reached the pulse on her neck.

“You like it too much to admit it.”

Presumptuous. Yet true. Time to take matters into her own hands. She wasn’t this man’s puppet. Rey moved her left hand up his leg and stopped on the significantly big bulge fighting to be released from his jeans. She squeezed lightly while she spoke her next words.

“You don’t know what I like. You never asked. So spare me the Alpha big words that are holding no actions behind them. A man that kisses a woman and then promises that it won’t happen again has no right to tell me what I like.”

He had his eyes closed, lips parted, breathing hard. She wasn’t the only one affected by their dirty little exchange. And he was fighting for control, or at least that’s what his pained expression said. 

“Miss Kenobi…” 

“It’s Rey. I’m not keen on being polite in bed.” 

Oh she was messing with him and she loved it, maybe too much to stop. She felt all of his fingers now tightening on her neck. She should be scared by now, but she just wanted to push him more and test him while testing her own limits. 

“Rey. You are aware that I am a professor here, right? And that you can hold that against me at any moment?” 

“I have no interest in ruining your career, so you can chill.” 

He exhaled, all the hot air traveling down Rey’s body and out of instinct making her push herself against him. 

“You shouldn’t have said that.” 

After the way the words left his lips and how he looked so relieved, she expected to be ravished by a kiss and hear some indecent proposals. Instead… 

“Go back to your friends.” 

Not this again. Her hands tried to pry away his from her body, but he wasn’t moving. 

“Stop! Go back to them and I will find you soon. In the dark, just like you like it.”

“You sure like to catch them, Professor.” 

His body shook with light laughter. 

“And you sure like to be caught, Rey. I’ll see you soon.”

Was there something wrong with her? She was standing there like she’d had the weirdest conversation ever, which she had, and she wasn’t sure what to do next. If she were to return, she’d admit that the Professor was right. He was so smug that he needed someone to give him a rude wake up call. Yes, she’d do that. Meaning going back to her flat and enjoying the night on her own.

“Rey, there you are.”

Ah, Rose… how had she forgotten about Rose? Bad bad friend that she was.

“Found the bastards. I am sorry, Rose. Almost got lost looking for the keys.”

Yeah, lost in someone’s dirty talk.

“Come on, girlie. We’re missing all the fun.”

She just had to be careful not to bump into Professor Solo. It didn’t seem like a good idea now to wear white and stand out in a crowd. 

The library seemed abandoned at first glance, but if you looked closer you could see the faint traces of glowing in the dark arrows, perhaps pointing you straight to the secret party. She loved this building in broad daylight, but now she knew she loved it even more at night. How she wished she could escape this crazy and risky thing they were doing and hide between shelves and read, like the boring nerd that she was sometimes. Rose's grip was a strong one on her hand so no chance of escaping it.

They stopped in front of a small table where a QR code was sitting and nothing else. Well if you counted a candle with a lot of melted wax around it as something. Its color was crimson and it made Rey want to peel it off and take it home. There was something so sexy about it. She needed some home décor, that was for sure.

“We need to scan this QR code on our phones and wait for the game to choose our challenge.”

What? There was no way to choose it yourself? The unknown of the situation was scaring Rey more and more by the minute. And deep down she was thrilled.  _ Damn you, Professor Solo. _

She scanned the code and waited until her phone buzzed with a message:  _ “You have me today, Tomorrow you'll have more; As your time passes, I'm not easy to store; I don't take up space, But I'm only in one place; I am what you saw, But not what you see. What am I?” _

“A riddle, Rose? Really?”

“Oh shut up and go with it. Huh, we didn’t get the same one, so this is where we part, bff. Call me, text me, you know, if you get lost. There’ll be a party after so we’ll catch up there.”

Crap, she had to figure this all by herself. Not that she didn’t like to play detective but she was expecting a bit more interaction and getting to know other people.

Back to her riddle… it sounded familiar. Was it love? Was it years of life? And if so, how could she search for something like that here? Another message popped up. “ _ Your designated color is red. Grab a bandanna from the table and wrap it on your right hand. It glows in the dark. If you see another red, you can partner to find the clue. Good luck!” _

It was like someone was reading her mind. She was to find reds just like her. With her phone in her hands, flashlight on, but on the lowest intensity level, bandanna wrapped safely on her hand, Rey started down one of the library’s corridors. The message with the riddle was open because now it was bugging her that she didn’t know the answer. Or at least not yet. She started seeing other people wandering around, but none of them were on her team. She stopped in front of a shelf with old math books that said nothing to her.

“Oh, hey, you’re a red. I am too.”

Turning around to her side to see her new partner in crime, she slowed her movements when she took him in. Not too tall, not too short, curly dark hair cut pretty short and carefully styled, muscles visible all over his body, dark eyes, full lips that catered a ravishing smile, ripped jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. He was like a work of art. Rey knew how to appreciate everything sexy.

“Yes, I am Rey. Ugh, I mean red. And Rey… That’s my name, Rey.”

He was flashing her his white teeth and, yes, he had dimples. Walking disaster.

“I’m Poe Dameron. Nice to meet you, Rey. What do you say? Do you want to be my partner?”

Was he asking her to be his… what now? Oh, the game, damn it.

“Yes, sure. I’d be happy to.”

She blamed Professor Solo for her reaction to Poe. He left her hot and bothered without any promise of taking care of it. Now all she saw was muscles and bodies sliding over bodies and tongues and hands and…

“I was thinking we could check different sections of the library, I have a feeling this is not as hard as we think.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Poe kept reciting the riddle, asking Rey to point out different words and try to make any sense. They had a few answers but none of them were anything you’d find in a library.

“Poe, read again the last two rows.” She was onto something.

“I am what you saw, but not what you see.”

“So it’s something related to the past, right? Because the present is what we are seeing now.”

“The past would be a way too easy answer.”

“It’s something you can easily forget. It says that as time passes by, it’s hard to store it. I got it. I know what it is!”

Poe stopped walking and pulled her to him, not too close but not too far away so that she caught his perfume. Ah, too sweet for her taste.

“Look at you. You’re brilliant.”

She was blushing, not being used to such blunt compliments.

“Thank you! It’s memories, that’s the answer. I think we should head to the autobiographies section.”

“Let’s go.”

Poe holding her hand was nagging her in the back of her mind. What if the Professor saw? So what if? He made no promises, all he did so far was to push her around and confuse her. 

There were no people in that section, meaning they were the first to solve the riddle, but there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, nothing saying “you won”.

“Let’s split up and start searching. It can be a book and this section is pretty big.”

“Rey, this sounds like the beginning of a horror movie. We’ll be killed in the end, right?”

He was funny, she liked that.

“You’ll die, I’ll live. The killer likes women so I am feeling lucky today. Now run along, bait, let me win this contest.”

“I’ll see you soon, mischief.”

She needed to be smart about this. The whole game so far was based on glow in the dark signs. The phone flashlight was turned off and Rey waited a few seconds for her night vision to take charge. He was right; she loved the dark. After checking 3 rows of books, she looked up on the fourth one and there, there it was. A glow in the dark red book, on the last shelf nonetheless. Grabbing the closest ladder, she hurried to put her hands on the damn book. It was “Memories of the future”, fitting for the riddle. The book was safely tucked in one of her hands when she started descending. A warm hand wrapped around her thigh and stopped her.

“Don’t scream. Unless you want the attention.”

“Professor. You found me too easy. I’ll try to hide better next time.”

Talking was helping to distract her from his warm hand moving and pulling her lower on the ladder, up until her bottom was almost touching his face.

“Careful, Miss Kenobi. That sounded like you want a next time to happen.”

“What if I want? Can you let me get down? I can’t talk with you like this.”

She tried to get down, but now both his hands were on her, keeping her in place.

“I don’t feel like talking, you’re fine where you are.”

“I’m afraid to ask what you want to do.”

She heard his light laugh in the dark.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

She felt it alright, dampening her panties.

“Answer me one question: you liked holding hands with that young man?”

“You’re oddly polite taking into consideration the position we find ourselves in.”

That got her a tighter hold on her legs.

“My mother taught me to be as polite as I can. Now answer me.”

“What if I said yes?”

“Unzip your jeans and pull them down.”

There he went again, giving her orders.

“I have my hands full, Professor. Unless you want me to fall, I suggest you do it.”

To her surprise, he moved under the ladder and started working on her jeans. Shamelessly she watched him do it, the way his big hands worked her small zipper and how he bit his lower lip when he saw her panties.

“I did like to hold his hand. That muscled hand that would work its magic later in the night under my sheets.”

He moved from under the ladder and roughly pulled down her jeans, leaving her panty covered ass in the air. His hot breath was spreading on it so she knew exactly where he was standing.

“I liked his hair. I would drag my nails through it when he would be between my legs using his…”

The slap resonated around them.

“If you don’t stop, there’s more where that came from.”

_ Bring it on, Professor.  _ She felt brave tonight.

“The t-shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide his ripped body. I would lick his abs thoroughly and lower my lips until I reached his…”

Another slap. Now she was into spanking as well.

“Have a look on your right, Miss Kenobi, and I am sure you will spot Mister Poe Dameron searching for the clue you just found. How long do you think it will take him to reach this row and catch me with my tongue in you?”

And into dirty talking. Her core clenched each time he spoke. Looking on her right she did spot Poe moving around books. This was getting dangerous.

“I think we should call it a day, Professor, and finish this another time.”

“I beg to differ. I am not done here.”

He guided her to part her legs just enough to give him more access.

“Tell me more about what you want to do to Mister Dameron.”

His words were getting harder to understand as his mouth was getting closer and closer to her core. She felt his lips first, pressing on hers. No warning no nothing, just wet lips parting her for his tongue.

“Ahh, Professor, he is moving up a row and getting closer.”

She was afraid of being caught with a Professor. That would get her into trouble, no matter what.

“We’ll have to be fast then. Now talk.”

For the sake of getting this over with – yeah, right – she did as he asked.

“I’d love to feel his full lips on my nipples then let him suck on them. Oh, right there… Right the fuck there. Don’t you dare stop, Ben, or I swear I will scream for the entire building to hear us.”

He hummed, he even dared to vibrate against her.

“Go on.”

“I would ask him to take me to one of your classes and finger me in the back rows. While I looked at you.”

The growl she heard was out of this world, animalistic, beastly. He added one finger and pushed it inside her, crooking it just enough to touch her sensitive spot.

“Keep your eyes on Dameron, Rey. When you come and you know it’s because of me, look at him and know he would never give you this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next chapter, feel free to have a look at my other fics:  
[What's burning? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821017) \- A Christmas one shot with firefighter Ben Solo  
[Winter wonderland ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249734/chapters/47993374) -A music festival in the heart of the Austrian Alps (inspired by the Romanian 'Untold' music festival

**Author's Note:**

> And a big THANK YOU for my beta, spacey_gracie (https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_gracie) for her help and support!!


End file.
